Ángel de la Música
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Deseaba oírlo cantar. ¿Obedecer sería lo correcto? ¿Y si se trataba de aquel fantasma? Con cierto temor, accedió a la petición, y con su hermosa voz inició una melodía, intentando esconder el miedo que lo atormentaba en aquel momento. Yaoi VaaLink, quizá un poco de Zelink.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, y la imagen tampoco.

Pareja: VaaLink, y un poco de Zelink

Enjoy!

* * *

_**-Ángel de la Música-**_

Capítulo 1: Rumores

La afamada Casa de la Ópera en Hyrule empezaba a dejar entrar a un gran tumulto de gente vestida con elegancia, dejando a sus entradas ser firmadas para la gran presentación de aquella noche. Dentro del gran auditorio, un grupo de muchachos jóvenes se alistaba para su gran demostración en un coro, entre conversaciones y risas, coordinaciones sin uso de último momento, y nervios comunes de cualquier adolescente. A un rincón se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos dorados y mirada cautivadora, observando por la ventana y frotándose ambas manos entre los nervios y la baja temperatura del ambiente. Soltaba suspiros ansiosos y se humedecía los labios cada cierto tiempo. Ese era Green Link, el novato y más joven del coro, con apenas catorce años de edad, poseedor de una bella y embriagante voz prodigiosa, sin embargo la agudeza de la juventud de sus cuerdas vocales no alcanzaban la categoría de voz de ópera, aun así, aquellos que oían su cantar quedaban encantados con la pasión que mostraba en su arte. Fue hecho del destino que uno de los organizadores de la Casa de la Ópera lo oyera cantar un día cualquiera, y a casi ruegos le pidiera unirse al coro de jóvenes. Green, sin dudar ni un par de instantes aceptó ante tal oportunidad de llegar a la cima.

Sin embargo, los nervios amenazaban con traicionarlo en su debut como corista, sentía su leve sudar frío y un nudo en la boca del estómago, daba pequeñas pisadas de manera inconsciente al suelo y de vez en cuando se mordía las uñas. Uno que otro compañero se le acercaba a hacerle plática, sin embargo él respondía con monosílabos, dando a entender que la compañía no era bienvenida en un momento como aquel.

Sintió las campanadas que anunciaban el pronto inicio de toda la velada, y al ponerse en pie sintió las piernas a punto de fallarle. Con fuerza de voluntad y el corazón queriendo reventarle el pecho avanzó junto a sus compañeros, repitiéndose en la mente que había tenido una muy buena preparación, y recordándose una y otra vez el gran talento del cual podía jactarse.

Ya frente al público, la ansiedad le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de gritar que los músicos iniciaran la melodía cuanto antes. Intentó divisar a alguien conocido entre el público, notó entre las primeras filas a sus mejores amigos que bajo promesa y lealtad se encontraban allí, y al lado pudo observar a una muchacha que estaba más que seguro que conocía, era su amor platónico de la infancia, y el que estuviera allí no podía decidir si le agradaba o si lograba que sus nervios aumentaran a montones.

Sus oídos captaron el sonido de un piano, y controlando sus emociones respiró profundamente. Secaba el sudor de sus manos en sus vestimentas con discreción, hasta que el momento que tanto drama interna le causaba llegó finalmente, uniendo su hermosa voz junto a la del resto de jóvenes. Su corazón latía sin compasión, y sentía sus mejillas acumular calor, agradeciendo a las luces del escenario el disimular de su bochorno.

* * *

Una cabina oscura y con una salida estrecha escondía su silueta del resto del público, mientras observaba al grupo coral entonar una hermosa melodía. Sonrió, esa belleza de música la había compuesto él, sin mencionar que aún conservaba las partituras de la orquesta, que él mismo había diseñado para la presentación. No cabía duda que era un gran compositor, y a la vez agradecía que fuera un grupo reducido el cual supiera de su existencia. Observó detenidamente a cada uno de los integrantes del coro, todos jóvenes, algunos más agraciados que otros, sin embargo todos mantenían una expresión pasional hacia el canto que mostraba que la belleza no es únicamente mostrada con un rostro perfilado y sonrisa acaramelada.

Pensó que todos eran iguales, que ninguno de ese lugar resaltaba, debido a que no hubo quien deseó audicionar de solista. La expresión de devoción al canto era equitativa en cada uno, y eso no le llamaba mucho la atención.

Eso creyó hasta que pudo divisar a un sonrojado jovencito un poco más bajo que el promedio de estatura, moviendo los labios dejando escapar su voz junto a la del resto. Quiso observarlo mejor, ¿Nervioso? Ha de ser un novato, además que se notaba más joven que los demás.

Y era bastante lindo, eso debía admitir.

Se pasó los minutos sólo observando a aquel muchachito que se notaba tenso hasta los huesos. Soltó una risa tenue, eso era adorable. Aun así, necesitaba oír su voz por sí sola, una sensación inexplicable lo tentaba a acercarse al joven cantor. Tenía entendido que no aceptaban menores de diecisiete años en la Casa de la Ópera, y sin dudarlo este chico no pasaba ni los quince, a menos que tenga una deficiencia de hormonas, pero prefirió no sacar esa clase de conclusiones.

Sintió los aplausos llover y observó la reverencia a forma de despedida de los coristas, y sin pensarlo mucho se retiró de la pequeña cabina en la cual se sentaba todos los espectáculos, donde disfrutaba de sus creaciones en medio de la soledad. Caminó por un lugar estrecho, el cual ya se sabía de memoria de tantas transiciones que había realizado, asegurándose de quedar cerca de ese joven que le había llamado la atención.

* * *

Caminó intentando calmarse, aireándose con la mano y alejando sus nervios. Se repetía mentalmente que todo ya había pasado, que ahora nadie iba a verlo y si en algún momento había cometido una equivocación, ya no había nada que hacer.

Suspiró, quizá todo había salido a la perfección y los residuos de sus nervios lo cegaban de la bella realidad. Tomó asiento en el mismo rincón donde se encontraba anteriormente, y observó el paisaje nocturno por la ventana, tal y como lo había hecho antes. Poco a poco la tranquilidad empezó a recorrerlo, su respiración volvió a ser pausada, y su postura se mostraba aún más relajada. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos, un poco aburrido, deseaba volver a casa de una buena vez, después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer, al menos esa noche.

De pronto se sintió observado, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, a pesar que no había nadie además de él dentro de esa pequeña sala. Luego de unos minutos, esa sensación de tener una mirada encima empezó a incrementarse, y con cierto temor observó a su alrededor, no encontrando absolutamente a nadie. Se puso en pie, dispuesto a irse, cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro, cosa que le hizo sobresaltarse.

— ¡Green! — exclamó un joven de cabellos púrpuras, quien había sido el pianista que acompañó al coro juvenil — ¿Qué rayos?

— ¡Shadow! — parpadeó observándolo — ¡Me pegaste un buen susto!

—Lo noto, compañero — rió levemente y le palmeó la espalda — Pareciera que has visto un fantasma, ¿Qué sucedió?

— Nada, realmente — se frotó la nuca y posteriormente lo observó — ¿Eras tú quien me observaba?

— ¿Observarte? — alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos — sinceramente, no. Acabo de entrar aquí y te observé solo, y pues, Vio me mataría si se enterara que estuviste solo y yo no hice nada para cambiar aquello.

— Entonces, no eras tú — se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos — ¿No había nadie más junto a ti?

— ¿Ves a alguien más aquí? — rió con cierta burla pero de manera amistosa.

— Oh, ya cállate — le mandó un golpe suave de manera amistosa al hombro.

— De acuerdo, cierro el pico — soltó una última risa y luego prosiguió — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Sucede que, llámame loco si lo deseas, sentí que había alguien más, y estaba observándome — suspiró y desvió la mirada — Hazlo, ríe una vez más.

— No es tan gracioso — se acarició la barbilla de manera pensativa — ¿Has oído los rumores de este lugar?

— Te recuerdo que soy nuevo, Shadow, no me encuentro en este lugar desde hace años como tú — su mirada mandaba cierto reproche pero luego se volvió más suave — ¿Qué dicen esos rumores?

— Que por aquí ronda algo maligno — parpadeó, analizando lo que acababa de decir — Algo así como un fantasma, que causa estragos de momento a otro…

— ¿Fantasma, dices? — dirigió la mirada a la nada, casi como buscando algo interesante — ¿Y de dónde sacan esos rumores?

— Pues, estando en este lugar desde hace dos años, puedo asegurarte que todo está casi confirmado — mostró cierta seriedad en la mirada — Han habido muchos accidentes, y nadie nunca encontró evidencia de alguna deficiencia. Era obvio que alguien había hecho algo de por medio, e investigando, resultaban hechos imposibles, ya que antes de una presentación todos se aseguran que todo esté conforme.

— Así que hay un tramposo aquí — se frotó la nuca con cierto temor — Ya no sé si deseo quedarme…

— Oh, vamos Green, yo también sentí ese miedo cuando me lo contaron — sonrió con confianza — Y mírame, estoy completo.

— No sé — miró al techo — Quizá corra el riesgo…

— Oh, vamos — le palmeó el hombro — Este lugar tiene grandes oportunidades, muchos de los grandes músicos salieron de la Casa de la Ópera, y tú tienes una voz prodigio, no deberías desperdiciar eso…

— En eso tienes razón — soltó una risa — Vaya que sabes convencer ¿Eh? ¿Qué dice Vio sobre eso?

— ¿Vio? — sonrió con un leve rubor en las mejillas — Pues, al menos eso ayuda a calmarlo si se angustia, tú entenderás.

— Sí, te entiendo — se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa, hasta que oyó una voz, la cual llamaba a su joven compañero — Ve, ya es tu turno nuevamente.

— Eso iba a hacer — alzó el pulgar y dio media vuelta — No vayas a quedarte solo de nuevo, ¿Si? Ve con alguien…

— De acuerdo, Shadow — sonrió una vez más hasta que lo vio desparecer tras el telón.

Ya dispuesto a obedecer a su compañero, se tronó los dedos y emprendió camino por detrás del escenario, o eso intentó.

Sintió un suspiro aliviado, y controlando el temor, observó hacia atrás por sobre el hombro, conteniéndose de soltar un grito. ¿Y si aquel fantasma de verdad existía? ¿Si tenía algo contra él? Rogó a las diosas que lo protegieran en aquel momento. Sentía la adrenalina correr por las venas, y el corazón volviendo a palpitar de manera descontrolada.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

No recibió respuesta alguna por el momento, hasta que luego escuchó una risa suave, logrando que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Por inercia volvió a su lugar, ya más por la curiosidad. ¿Y si no había fantasma y Shadow quería asustarlo? ¿Si era alguna broma de alguno de sus compañeros? Muchas dudas revoloteaban en su mente.

Hasta que, una frase hizo que la sangre se helara por completo, palideciendo enseguida.

— ¿Puedo oír tu voz?

Se mordió el labio inferior. Se sintió helado, con el corazón prácticamente en la garganta.

— Y-Ya la oyes, ¿Q-qué no escuchas o qué?

El miedo se desbordaba en su voz, sentía que pronto se desmayaría, y con fuerza de voluntad se mantenía consciente. Fue mala idea no comer absolutamente nada desde el mediodía.

—No me refería a eso, pequeño. Quiero oírte cantar…

Deseaba oírlo cantar. ¿Obedecer sería lo correcto? ¿Y si se trataba de aquel fantasma? Con cierto temor, accedió a la petición, y con su hermosa voz inició una melodía, intentando esconder el miedo que lo atormentaba en aquel momento.

* * *

Apenas escuchó aquella voz, sintió el alma dar un vuelco. Se sintió dichoso, y a la vez orgulloso de sí mismo al comprobar que tenía toda la razón. Casi y podía materializarse a un paraíso fantasioso, tan sólo oyendo la voz de ese rubio. Transmitía el miedo, y el chico no lo notaba. Poco a poco sintió al muchacho apaciguarse, y junto a él, también encontró mayor paz. Esa voz lo encantaba, contentaba su alma y envolvía a su ser en una magia inexplicable.

Sentía a la melodía llegar a su fin, y notó que no deseaba que finalizara. Quería oír aquella voz por siempre, que acompañara su soledad todo el tiempo. Quería embriagarse de esas melodías que sobrepasaban la perfección. Estaba hechizado, y por ser la primera vez que oía esa voz, podría decir que era amor a primer oído. Deseaba que ese muchacho le cantara hasta el fin de sus días. Lo quería para él, a pesar de no conocerlo, esa voz le era suficiente.

El silencio inundó la sala, y con eso la magia en el chico menguó, sin embargo, dentro de él existía esa ambición de más de él. ¿Por qué no usar su fama para satisfacer sus deseos? Después de todo, acababa de oír a ese pianista hablarle sobre los rumores al poseedor de la voz más hechizante del universo. ¿Y si lo asustaba un poco? Quizá esa fuera la manera de poder oír esa voz sólo para él.

— Tienes... la voz más bella que he oído en mi vida.

— ¿L-lo crees? Muchas gracias.

Si tan sólo pudiera mostrarse, frecuentaría a ese muchacho casi todo el tiempo.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

— C-Claro…

O quizá, podría hacerlo por las buenas. ¿Y si le entregaba algo a cambio de oírlo cantar para él? No por nada, era un genio de la música.

— Yo…quisiera pedirte que vinieras a cantarme a este lugar, todos los días.

— ¿E-Eh? P-pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

— Yo… — soltó otro suspiro — Mi nombre es Vaati, y soy quien habita en este lugar causando estragos cuando se me antoja.

— … — el chico respiró hondo, intentando relajarse — Y-yo…soy Green. D-de acuerdo, acepto venir a cantar para ti, p-pero… te ruego que no me hagas daño.

— No te preocupes, Green — habló con una voz dulce — No va a sucederte nada… Yo te encantaré con mi música para acompañar a esa perfección de voz que posees.

— H-Haces… ¿Música? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Así como lo oyes, toda melodía que escuchas en este lugar fue compuesta por mí, incluso el coro al cual perteneciste…

— ¿P-Por qué hablas como si ya no formara parte de él?

— Tú sólo acuérdate de eso que te digo… ¿De acuerdo?

— Green soltó un suspiro para no perder el control. — De acuerdo…

Un silencio misterioso reinó en el lugar, y Vaati podía observar a Green desde un lugar que el otro no podría lograrlo. Admiró la belleza de sus ojos, la gracia de su rostro, y sus labios finos y llamativos. Era tan bello como su voz, y sin duda estaba cayendo bajo un encanto inexplicable, del cual no se arrepentía. Lo observó con mayor detenimiento, y la palidez de su rostro no le sorprendió, hasta que pudo observar como el chico perdía la consciencia, cayendo al suelo en un sonido seco.

Asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca, salió de su escondite y se arrodilló a su lado, acariciando su mejilla y tarareando una melodía, arrullándolo y disfrutando la suavidad de sus frías mejillas. Le tomó la mano para calentarla, y sin dejar de cantar en voz baja, lo contempló durante todo el espectáculo.

No podía sino decir, que se había enamorado a primera vista.

* * *

Qué les pareció? n_n Y sí, está basado en el Fantasma de la Ópera nwn

Nos leemos!


End file.
